


Sugary Sweet

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Too Much Sugar, romantic, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren decides to give Makoto an extra sugary gift as a reward for scoring high on her entrance exams. Needless to say, the outcome turns out not as he expects.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ever think there was a different reason on why Makoto refuses any junk food? Well here ya go.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy!!

Ren was very happy to have a smart and intelligent girlfriend like his Makoto Niijima. She always studied hard and never slacked once. She was really a role model to society. Ren wished more people could act like her. Then again, no one could ever top his Buchimaru obsessed woman. 

Ren was chilling at the apartment he shared with his beloved. He was waiting for her to get her results for her entrance exams, hoping she’d pass. He was busy doing a crossword puzzle as relaxing on his recliner. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“Ren!!” Makoto’s voice said. 

“What is it?” 

“I....I passed!!” 

“Really!? Awesome!!!” 

“I’m on my way home now!” 

“I’ll await your return, my Queen.” 

“Yeah. Love you too.” Makoto then hung up. 

“Looks like I’ll need to prepare for this. But how?” Ren asked himself. 

He needed to make this a very special gift for his equally very special girlfriend. Something to really make her feel accomplished. He could get her some Buchi-kun. But that’s too cliche. She’d expect that from him. He needed something she wouldn’t expect. 

“Ah...I’ve got it!” He finally said. “I’ll get her a little cake!” 

Ren quickly ran out of the house and headed for the local bakery that was in Shibuya. It was very popular with its delicious pastries. You’d see people flocking to that store for anything. 

“Hello. I would like a nice small cake for two please.” Ren said. 

“Would you like to try our new strawberry chocolate shortcake?” The attendant asked. 

“Strawberry....chocolate?” 

“The perfect blend of sweet and savory that will make you want more.” The attendant said. 

“That sounds perfect!” Ren said. 

That’ll be ¥1500 sir.” The attendant said. 

Ren immediately placed a ¥1500 coin on the counter and told the attendant to keep the change. He walked out of the bakery with his special gift in hand. He hurried home to await his girlfriend’s return as he said. 

As soon as he got home, he saw Makoto laying on the couch. She was likely tired from all the stress of wanting to know if she passed or not, so Ren couldn’t blame her. 

“Hello.” He told her. 

“Hello, sweetie.” Makoto said. 

Ren brought her head to his and they exchanged as kiss that lasted a while. Makoto then noticed the bag Ren had set down on the table. 

“What’s in the bag?” She asked. 

“I’m glad you asked.” Ren said. 

He took the cake out of the bag and showed it to Makoto. She gasped and looked at Ren with excitement. 

“Is that for me!?” She asked. 

“For passing. I hope you enjoy...” Ren said. 

“Ren...thanks!” Makoto said. 

Ren brought her in for another kiss as he carefully cut a slice for Makoto to munch on. She got herself a plate and Ren placed the slice of cake on the plate. 

“It’s a great cake. I sure hope it’s as good as it looks.” Makoto said. 

She took her fork, took a piece and ate it. Ren looked at her with absolute joy. He was happy to see her eating his special cake. 

But....he noticed she stopped moving for a bit. 

“Makoto?” 

“Mph!” 

“You okay?” Ren was getting concerned. 

“Eep!” 

“Uhh...something wrong?” 

“Hmph!” 

“Makoto!? What’s wrong!? Is the cake bad!?” Ren asked desperately. 

“M-More....” 

“Huh?” 

“MOOOOORRREEE!!” Makoto roared, devouring her cake. 

“Woah! What’s gotten into you, Makoto!?” Ren asked. 

“Gimme!More!More!Iwantmore!MORE!” Makoto said. 

“Hold on! This isn’t like you! Calm down!” Ren said. 

“More!More!Moresugar!Iwantmoresugar!!!” Makoto said. 

“Makoto! Calm do-” 

Makoto didn’t listen and climbed over Ren and grabbed the rest of the cake. Ren was unsure of why she was so hyperactive all of a sudden. He never saw her do this before. 

“Makoto! Wait!” Ren said, snatching the cake out of her hands. 

“Hey!Gimme!Gimme!Gimme!IwantcakeNOW!” Makoto said. 

“Calm down. What’s with you? You’re not usually like this.” Ren said. 

“IWANTCAKE!GIMMETHATCAKE!GIMME!GIMME!GIMME!!RENREN!!” Makoto said. 

“No! Not until you calm the hell down!” Ren said. 

“RENRENRENRENREN!!!!” Makoto yelled. 

“MAKOTO! CALM DOWN!” Ren yelled back. 

Makoto then tackled Ren to the ground and the cake splattered all over his face. Ren didn’t find this like a pie in the face. Though he could sense for what was to come next... 

“Makoto...what’s with that look?” Ren asked. 

Makoto licked her lips and started drooling. Ren was now scared for his life. 

“Makoto!?” 

Makoto then darted into Ren’s cake-covered face, showering the boy in kisses and licks. He thought he was going to die as he endured this struggle. She had never done anything like this before, but it made him feel oddly satisfied. There was just something about his girl giving him this somewhat delightful experience. 

“RenRenhavecake!!Makoeatcake!CAKE!” Makoto said. 

“Holy crap, Mako. Didn’t think this was your way of saying thanks.” Ren said. 

“RenRengimmecake!Makolovecake!Makoeatcake!Makowantcake!CAKE!” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. It’s not what I intended, but...what I can I say?” Ren said. 

“MakoloveRenRen!RenRenloveMako!Makolovescake!RenRenhavecake!Makoeatcake!CAKE!” Makoto said. 

She continued to shower her boyfriend in kisses and licks even after she’d already cleared most of the cake off of Ren’s face. Ren began to enjoy this new side of Makoto. He found this form of pleasure a must for whether he was in need of it. It kept him feeling like he wanted her to keep going and starting kissing and licking his body. 

“RenRenloveMako!Mako....love....Ren.....Ren.....” Makoto began to slow down. 

“You feeling okay?” Ren asked. 

“Ugh...my stomach...” Makoto grumbled. 

“Was the cake too much for you?” Ren asked. 

“Ren...” 

“Yeah?” 

“Never again let me have anything sugary.” Makoto said. 

“Yeah. Okay.” Ren said. 

He brought Makoto in for a kiss. She returned the favor with more affection. The two stayed on the floor for a while. They didn’t want to move from there for some reason. Something about them on top of each other.....on the floor.....just the two of them.... 

“Ren...” 

“Mako...” 

They both look at the other with the upmost lust. Almost screaming for pleasure in its purest form. 

“I love you, Mako.” 

“I love you too, RenRen.” 

Makoto and Ren both fell asleep after that. They decided a nap would be better than going straight into pleasure mode. Something about that needs all the energy they need after all... 

“Mako want cake.” 

“Soon, Mako. Soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/theshumakosimp
> 
> Have A Fantastic Day!!!


End file.
